


Locked Together

by Vegorott



Series: Danti One-Shots [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: How to get two people together? Lock them in the basement, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Based on this prompt:Trying to get danti together -Wilford: I have an ideaEveryone: *listening*Willford: it's not illegal, technically but it's a dick moveChase: I love it





	Locked Together

Anti let out a yawn as he stepped out of his room, he had ended up taking a nap when he was going through his phone and was dying to get a snack. 

“Anti!” Chase loudly greeted Anti and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

“Um...hi?” Anti raised a brow, he was not awake enough for this. 

“Now, I wanted to ask your advice about something,” Chase said as he lead Anti. 

“Okay?” Anti wasn’t usually the one people went to for advice unless it was about sex or murder. 

“Me and Marvin are having this argument about-”

“Just let him top once and he’ll stop pouting,” Anti said with an eye roll.

“I-uh-what?” Chase spat out some gibberish before shaking his head and continuing on. “Not what I’m talking about.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Anti chuckled. 

“So, we’re arguing about what came first, the chicken or the egg,” Chase said and Anti just stared at him. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Anti grumbled. 

“I know how it sounds but it just started off as an off-handed comment and then it just went on and on and on and now we’re trying to prove the other wrong by getting everyone on our side.” Chase gestured with his other hand as he spoke. 

“You stopped me from getting food so you can win a petty argument with your boyfriend?” Anti scoffed as Chase opened the door to their basement. 

“Actually, I didn’t,” Chase said. “And he’s not my boyfriend.” 

“What-” Anti didn’t get to finish his question before Chase shoved him into the basement and slammed the door shut. “Chase fucking Brody!” Anti shouted and started pounding on the door after finding that it was locked. 

“Hello, Anti.” Dark’s greeting made Anti lower his arms and rest his forehead on the door. 

“Great,” Anti muttered. “Let me guess, Wilford?” Anti asked as he turned around, going down the flight of stairs to where Dark was sitting on top of the dryer. 

“Yes, and I’m assuming Chase?” Dark watched as Anti hopped up to sit on top of the washer. 

“He said that he wanted me on his side for his argument with Marvin about ‘what came first, the chicken or the egg’.” Anti huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Wilford did something of the same, except it was with JJ and ‘if a tree falls in the forest and no one’s around, does it make a sound’.” Dark adjusted his tie. 

“We could easily just leave, you know? I can glitch and you can do your weird black smoke thing.” Anti waved his hand towards Dark as he said the last part of his comment. 

“Yes, I know we can. But I also know that there’s a reason they locked us down here, which means that if we don’t do what they want they’ll just do this, or something similar to this, again and I do not have time to worry about getting locked into a small space with you anytime Wilford speaks to me alone.” Dark stated. 

“What could they want that makes them want to leave us alone in the same room?” Anti asked, scratching the back of his head. 

“It’s not like we’ve been arguing as of late. We’ve actually been getting along a lot better than usual.” Dark said. 

“I’ve been in a good mood lately,” Anti stated.

“And what’s the cause of that?” Dark asked.

“None of your business!” Anti turned his head away and crossed his arms, curling up a little as if he was embarrassed. 

“Is that a blush I see on your face?” Dark had a little smirk. 

“No!” Anti scooted to the edge of the washer. 

“Is  _ the  _ glitch-bitch crushing on someone?” Dark asked in a teasing sing-song voice. 

“I don’t do crushes!” Anti jumped off of the washer and took several steps away. 

“Oh please, you’re able to feel any emotion. Anger, joy,  _ lust _ .” Dark chuckled a little at the last word. “Why can’t I assume that you can feel love?” 

“You can feel all of those things too!” Anti protested, turning back around to face Dark. “Are you crushing on someone?” 

“Well...I mean.” Dark coughed into his hand. 

“You are! Holy shit!  _ The  _ dark lord of hatred is crushing on someone!?” Anti let out a laugh before skipping over to Dark. “You have to tell me who it is!” Anti started slapping at Dark’s legs. “Come on, spill!” 

“Now, how would it be fair if I ‘spill’ and you refuse to?” Dark asked with a raised brow. 

“There’s a...difference...most likely,” Antu muttered, looking down for a moment and blinking sadly before shaking his head and lifting it back up. “Either you tell or I’ll guess until I’m right,” Anti said. 

“You’re not going to be able to guess, trust me,” Dark mumbled. 

“Is it Wilford?” Anti asked, humming when Dark just looked at him. “Bim?” 

“Seriously?” Dark laughed. 

“Is it a search engine?” Anti shimmied a little. 

“No,” Dark stated. 

“Is it an Iplier?” 

“No.” 

“Septiceye?” Anti grinned when Dark didn’t say anything. “It is a Septiceye! That’s gonna make this a whole hell of a lot easier.” Anti chuckled. “Chase?” No reaction. “Marvin?” Still none. “JJ?” Anti titled his head and let out a breath when Dark did nothing. “Good, Wilford would have your ass on a stick, maybe that would get them together.” Anti hummed and patted at Dark’s thighs again. “Henrik?” Nothing. “Robbie?” Still nothing. “Jackieboy?” Silence. “Uh…” Anti froze when he realized he was out of Septiceyes. “Wait, who is it then?” Anti scratched his jaw. 

“You’re forgetting a Septiceye.” Dark sat up a little more and leaned forward. 

“Wait, who?” 

“You.” Anti stiffened when Dark pressed his lips against his own. “Now it’s your turn to spill,” Dark said in a whisper. 

“I already have,” Anti whispered back before stepping forward, grabbing Dark’s face and pulling him in for another kiss. 

“I can’t hear anything.” Chase’s voice said from behind the door. 

“Do you think they left?” Wilford’s voice was there as well. 

“If they did I would have Anti on my ass,” Chase said. Dark and Anti parted and looked up at the door. 

“Dark would be down my throat, so maybe they are still there,” Wilford said. “Hopefully they’re not trying to kill each other. We want them to get together, not dead.”

“The last thing I heard was Anti saying Jackieboy, what do you think they’re doing?” Chase asked. Dark and Anti shared a look before smirking. 

“Do you think they-” Wilford stopped his question as both he and Chase yelped when hands slapped on their shoulders. 

“Congratulations, your little plan worked,” Dark said as he stood behind Wilford. 

“And now it’s your turn.” Anti giggled from behind Chase. 

“Oh no.” Wilford and Chase both said before they were taken away in a cloud of black smoke and green pixels. 


End file.
